


Strawberry Kisses

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: fanfic100, Eyeliner, M/M, Unrequited Love, community:hp_ficathon, post-school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron loved strawberries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hp_ficathon prompt "Strawberry" and fanfic100 and 100quills prompts "Taste."

Ron couldn't help but stare at Harry's lips as he concentrated on the mirror. Ron knew from sneaking a look at the container that Harry's lips were covered in gloss, and would taste like strawberries.

He loved strawberries.

Harry carefully finished applying his eyeliner and stepped back to appraise his outfit. He wore a bright red shirt, the same color as his lips, Ron thought, and baggy black cargos. He had black sheathes on both arms and a spiked collar around his neck.

Harry nodded, satisfied, and grabbed his wallet off the hall table. "Alright, I'm off to meet Draco and Blaise. Are you sure you don't want to come with?" He asked.

Ron just shook his head and quickly focused on the telly.

"Alright. See ya." With a slight pop, Harry was gone.

Ron grabbed another handful of crisps, but they tasted dull, and he wished he was bold enough to taste strawberries.


End file.
